The Archives
by HockeyKid6622
Summary: This story follows the young Tanner Hawke Ironhide's guardian  who holds ancient writings of the histor of Cybertron, holding all the secrets of both sides. With the Decepticons closing in Tanner must decide what is right for her, her friends and Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone thank you so much for reading! I will try to upload new chapters when I can but of course reviews always help. Don't forget to comment, I take criticism as well.**

**This story takes place a few years before the movies, as all the information is in regards to the movies, not the TV series. Enjoy! **

**HockeyKid6622**

"Hi, Daddy!" Sergeant Kevin Hawke smiled as he looked into the face of his young daughter, Tanner Hawke, but of course it wasn't his daughter's real face, it was her face over Skype. It was too dangerous in the Afghanistan wastelands for the young ten year old.

"Hey, kiddo! How's it going?" He smiled with pride, Tanner was everything he could ever want in a child and so much more. With being the second hand for her mom and keeping up to date with her father's platoon and skyping him every moment she had.

"Good, very good; Mom's working right now but she's doing really well. How are you doing?" Tanner was vibrating with energy as she smiled brightly. Kevin smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm; when he came home she did everything she could to make her dad's visit a good one.

"It's going we have only one more mission then I can come home but I'll have to work at a lab," he answered.

"Dad, what are you doing? What are you researching in Afghanistan?" Tanner asked suddenly serious. Kevin's smile melted as he shook his head.

"Tanner, that's not for you to know okay? No one must know I-"

"Sergeant!" His best friend yelled. "Roll out!"

"Sweetie, I have to go but we will discuss this later okay? I love you." Then he logged out. Once Tanner's face disappeared Hawke allowed himself to sigh as he turned to his commander and his very good friend.

"I hate lying to her," he admitted shaking his head and grabbing his gun.

"It's for her own good," his friend's low, gravelly voice sounded as Hawke nodded.

"But this risks her life, she's only ten! They will go after her and her mother and you both know it!"

The commander, Commander Jake Sully, nodded and placed a strong hand on Hawke's shoulder saying, "Well then you'll be there to protect her, once we get this then you can go home. You want that don't you? To hold your wife and child?" Hawke nodded smiling; he wanted that so bad.

"What if they're safer if I left?"

"You know that would never be true; leaving them will make the vulnerable, at least with you there they have someone that can protect them," his friend encouraged, "Besides I will be close behind and watch over them too."

Hawke smiled and put a hand on his friend's hood. "Thank you, my friend." He stared into his friend's glowing blue eyes and smiled.

"Alright! Team Alpha, roll out!" Sully shouted and they began their trek into the heart of the lion.

Tanner sat on the couch and watched the news smiling in knowing that her father was safe. It had been a week since she had talked to him but something inside her told her that he was okay.

_DING! DONG!_

She sighed and reluctantly left the couch as she approached the door. Out of habit she grabbed the hand gun her father kept there in case something should happen. Standing on her tip toes Tanner looked through the peep hole and gapped, almost dropping the gun.

The door bell sounded again and Tanner opened the door as she tried to keep her excitement down. She knew what he said but she never believed it; he'd said that before.

Tanner swung the door open and there in the door way stood…

"Daddy!" Tanner couldn't help herself and jumped into her father's arms and held him tight. "Dad, you're home!" Kevin let out a laugh as he entered his home and closed the door.

_Home. _The word had a nice ring to it. He smiled as he let the homely presence embrace him. Shannon, his wife, had kept the home exactly as he left but she had updated the pictures.

"Hey, sweetie, it's good to see you." He held his daughter and smiled; he'd dreamed of this day for years but… He tightened his grip on the briefcase in his hands; his eyes scanned the house for anything that would prove to be an enemy. Regret welled in his heart as he knew that his homecoming had endangered Tanner and Shannon's lives. He closed his eyes as tears were brought to his eyes.

_Hold it together for Tanner, she needs you. _And that's what he did for the sake of his child.

"Daddy, when do you have to go back?" Hawke tilted his head; he knew Tanner had held back for some reason and now he knew why. She didn't want to believe he was back only to have him leave one month later.

"Never," he answered as the words hit him. Never again would he have to carry a gun to protect his country, never would he have to venture into hostile environments praying that he would live another day to see his family. Never…

"I'm here to stay, I promise. Of course I'll have to go to the base some times a week but I'll never see another battlefield in my life again." He could hear Tanner give a sigh of relief as she held him tighter.

"Good, you promise? Never again?" Hawke placed the child down and looked deep into her intelligent, young eyes. She didn't hold the innocence most kids her age held but this was necessary. Hawke knew that if they chased after him he would bring a battle, worse than anyone had ever seen before, right into his backyard where his daughter played in the sand. He closed his eyes as he prepared himself to possibly lie to his kid.

"Yes, I promise no more battles for me." The words tasted like acid off his tongue as they burned his taste buds. Tanner stared into his eyes but accepted the possible lie.

"Okay, Daddy, can I make you anything to eat as you watch TV?" She asked already walking to kitchen where Hawke knew Shannon had given her full permission to use anything, except the big, motor knives that cut through bone like a hot knife through butter. Hawke smiled and sat down on the couch smiling at his home, his daughter and where his wife would show.

"Yes, one of your award winning grilled cheese sandwiches would do very nicely please," Hawke requested as Tanner nodded and went to make the order and making sure it was her best.

_Please let me have not risked my daughter's life. Let me have made the right decision by coming home, I could've faked my death but I couldn't put my girls through that… _He turned away from Sports where they were talking about the Vancouver Canucks shutting out the Edmonton Oilers 6-0, and turned to the setting sun and at the tree which Tanner had climbed so many times.

_Please, watch over my family and keep them safe. Please, my friend, come home soon and keep my loved ones safe. Keep the safe… _

Hawke gripped the briefcase where he knew ancient papers awaited him with the secrets older than Earth herself, where the knowledge awaited and where danger lay ahead.

Tanner gave a laugh as she jumped out of Cameron's red car and onto the hard cement. She waved goodbye and began her walk towards her home where her father and mother awaited her.

It had been four years since her dad came home and he kept to his promise; he had never gone back to the battlefields but instead went to the base for Intel and research but… But it seemed that he had gotten depressed, he spent more and more time at the base, the more time he spent locked away in his study reading and researching some forgotten artifacts. Each time Tanner saw him he looked older and had more gray.

_Would he be better off in Afghanistan? _Tanner shook the thought out of her head, here he had family, here he was safe from bullets and from the hate of another nation.

_Safe…_

Tanner paused at her front porch as she noticed that the lights were off.

"Strange," she whispered to herself, "Dad and Mom should both be home. Oh well, maybe they went out for a date." Tanner pulled out her phone and checked for any messages from her parents about their whereabouts. Nothing. Oh well they were adults and could take care of themselves but Tanner couldn't shake away the shiver that ran down her spine.

Tanner stepped inside the dark house and grabbed the gun at the door and tucked into her waistband, her father had taught her how to use one the day after he returned.

_"I've made some enemies and they might come to hurt you…" _Was all he said with a haunted expression.

Tanner continued into the house and placed her phone onto the table and looked around keeping the lights off.

"Hello? Mom? Dad? Where are you?" Tanner's voice echoed off the cream walls and into the eerie shadows. Nothing. Tanner felt the shiver grow into an instinct. She pulled her gun out and grabbed a flashlight piercing the darkness her eyes searching for anything out of place.

"" Tanner saw the clicks and squeaks as symbols, symbols unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Then the symbols in her mind changed as a metallic, nasty voice filled her head and filled the house.

"I am Bonecrusher!" Fear crept into Tanner as if somewhere, deep in her mind she knew what this thing- what this Bonecrusher was.

"Tanner, down!" Tanner turned to her father's voice as a brilliant blue flash filled the room. Hawke knocked his daughter to the ground as the flash turned to fire, igniting the furniture into a bon fire of pure heat.

"Dad, what was that?" Tanner shouted over the crackling of burning wood as Hawke pushed her behind a wall and shushed her.

"I'll explain later, just be quiet, quiet," Hawke whispered as his heart hammered. He knew this day would come from the moment he stepped inside the house he knew. Fear raced through his veins as Bonecrusher searched the house.

"" Again the metallic voice filled their minds and the symbols and nonsense words became understandable.

"Frenzy, find the humans!"

_Frenzy. _Tanner could picture a little skeleton-like machine ripping through drawers looking for something. It was about her height with blue eyes, as blue and brilliant as the mini explosion that filled the house.

Soon a sound of metal against the wood flooring filled the silent house. It was coming closer and it knew it.

"Tanner, take this," Hawke ordered as he shoved an old briefcase into her hands. "Keep it safe but don't read it or you will be cursed as I have. Go to the base and they'll know what to do." Hawke had tears falling from his eyes as he looked at his little girl.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I love you so so much." Hawke kissed the top of her head. "Now go hide, take the bike- you remember how to drive it right?" Tanner nodded; Hawke had made sure his daughter could escape if she had to. "Take the bike and go as fast as you can okay? Go when I say so now go to your hiding place and wait." Tanner gave a fearful nod and went to the place her father had showed her a month before, inside a bin but she peeked watching and waiting as she pulled the briefcase close and smelled the old leather.

Hawke watched his daughter hide as fear, relief and adrenaline filled his muscles. Then came the rage. He would fight to the end to protect his child and keep her unharmed. His eyes turned into a burning inferno as he turned and looked right into Frenzy's eyes.

"Are you Sergeant Kevin Hawke, research command of the mission in Afghanistan four years ago?" Bonecrusher asked pounding at the siding.

"Yes," Hawke answered glaring into Bonecrusher's eyes and if looks could kill…

"Where is the item you retrieved and brought into Canadian territory?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hawke hissed. Bonecrusher raised a hand and hit him making him fly across the house and through a wall. Tanner bit her tongue to stop herself from crying out. She squinted to see through the dust that flew through the air.

"Don't lie! Where is that item?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hawke moaned as he weakly lifted his head from the plaster. His face was now covered in blood and forming bruises. "I was there on an Intel mission, I don't do recovery missions." Hawke coughed. Bonecrusher shook his head and hit Hawke again. Hawke again flew through the air smashing through more walls and landed on the TV.

"Fine," Bonecrusher hissed. "Now you will tell me." Tanner could hear wailing from her hiding place and she knew that voice.

_Mom!_

Peeking again she could see the monstrous machine holding up her mother as her dad struggled to stand as the glass cut him even more.

"Tell me or I kill her," Bonecrusher threatened. Hawke looked up at his wife; he'd wondered why she hadn't come home yet. His heart trembled; they had found his Achilles' heel. Shannon screamed as her mascara ran down her face.

"Kevin, don't give them what they want! They'll kill me anyways! Don't do it!" Shannon screamed. Hawke let the tears spill as his heart broke.

"Don't hurt her," he uttered, "I'll give it to you." Hawke turned and pulled another briefcase out of a locked bin. He held it in hands as if deciding if he should hand it over.

"Now!" Bonecrusher yelled as his arm transformed into a giant gun then he pointed it at Shannon's head. Hawke nodded and placed the briefcase into Frenzy's hands and took a few steps back.

Bonecrusher let out a laugh and put Shannon down beside Hawke as he sent a message through his radio. Hawke wrapped his wife into a tight, loving embrace as tears fell from their eyes.

"Where's Tanner?" Shannon whispered almost too quiet for Hawke to hear her.

"Safe, she'll be fine," Hawke assured praying that he was right. "I'm sorry I brought this down upon us, it's all my fault." Shannon shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"No, it isn't! This was meant to be, Kevin, you are faultless," Shannon encouraged and smiled at him. She glanced up at Bonecrusher who gave them a cruel yet pleasurable smile. "He's going to kill us, isn't he?" Hawke gave a small nod.

"Yes he is." No sooner had Hawke said the words Bonecrusher turned his arm into a gun once again and prepared to fire. "But not until Tanner gets out of here." Then Hawke jumped towards the door, ignoring the round of bullets Frenzy shot at him. He jumped and grabbed a gun from behind the boot rack. Bonecrusher and Frenzy both took a step back.

Hawke had invented the gun in his years in Afghanistan to keep Bonecrusher's kind away. It had as much power as an F-22 Raptor's bullets but was more compact and more focal. He gave a smile as the machines stepped away.

"So you remember?" he asked taking glee in knowing that he could frighten the machines. This machine had taken out Wipeout, one of Bonecrusher's high commanders.

"I'm not alone," Bonecrusher hissed as the ground behind Hawke trembled as more of Bonecrusher's kind walked to his door. Then Hawke heard a voice that made his blood stop, a voice that haunted his nightmares every night. A voice that he thought- that he prayed- to never hear again. And what it said made matters all the worse.

"Decepticons attack!" Then parts of the house exploded in walls of blue flame. A round of bullets pierced through the houses walls and struck Shannon.

"Shannon!"  
>"Mommy!" Shannon fell where she stood as her heart stopped beating and where she stopped breathing. Tanner had to look away as the bullets tore her mother up making her look not human as her guts stuck out everywhere and pieces of her flesh covered the once friendly walls.<p>

Rage and desperation filled Hawke as he stared at his wife's dead body staring up at the ceiling, her mouth slack. All of his precious memories shared with Shannon filled Hawke as new rage filled his eyes. He lifted the gun and loaded it up.

"Tanner! Go! Now!" Hawke yelled and began shooting. Tanner jumped out of the bin and took off as quick as a rabbit. She jumped onto the bike and zoomed away leaving the burning house, the monster, and the most important people in her life behind her. Tears blurred her vision as she exited the neighborhood but a voice sounded.

"No survivors! Decepticons, get the human!" That was the voice that called the attack on her home, on her father and mother. Tanner looked behind her to see a rally of the monsters destroying her house then-

_BOOM!_

Tanner's entire house was a burst of flame. The flames reached out as if trying to grab her. The fire roared with the rage- the monster called Decepticons- held deep in their hearts and Tanner knew that her father was dead. A pile of ashes within a pile of ashes.

"Get the human!" The Deception ordered. Tanner faced forward and drove faster as an F-15 Eagle flew up beside her but _the plane had no pilot! _She looked behind her to see that all the monster- Decepticons were transforming into cars, trucks, police cars and airplanes.

The transformation triggered something deep inside Tanner's memory.

"_These machines are called Decepticons, they have two forms, their primary form is a machine-like form. Their alt-form can be anything from a car to an airplanes or satellite. They have mini ones too called Minicons. Their current leader- while Megatron is gone- is a Decepticons called Soundbarrier. Soundbarrier is by far the toughest Decepticons and the most cunning. Their name- Decepticon- comes from the deception they did on their planet. They are tough and will do anything to obtain their objective, normal weapons won't hurt them. They are almost impossible for humans to destroy alone," Hawke instructed. Tanner sat at the stairs to her father's underground study where he held a meeting in regards to the incident in Afghanistan._

_ "Then how do we kill them? Are we defenseless against these super machines?" General McCarter asked. McCarter had been killed the very next day in a car accident but Tanner didn't' think it was an 'accident'._

_ "No, there are machines just like the Decepticons but are on our side. They have less numbers but are far more courageous and better fighters. They are called Autobots, they right now are searching for an energy source that could save and repopulate their race. Many of them are on our planet right now searching or that source. They are led by the fearless Optimus Prime who is currently not on our planet but their weapons specialist is and he is aware of our situation and…" Hawke's voice faded. "Tanner, what are you doing?"_

_ Tanner jumped up, she had been caught._

_ "Dad, Mom says dinner's ready," she mumbled searching the tables and looking at the pictures of the Decepticons and Autobots. Then she looked into her father's eye._

_ "I'll be up there in a minute, now go."…_

The memory faded as realization told hold of Tanner's situation. She had about ten Decepticons on her trail with no Autobots and only a hand gun. Then a frustrated cry filled the night sky.

"Hawke gave us a fake! The human has the real data! GET HER!" It was Soundbarrier. Tanner remembered his picture and shuddered as she drove faster. The Decepticons would be on her tail now.

_BOOM! _

The road behind her turned to fire as the F-15 Eagle -Starscream her mind screamed at her- fired at her.

"Ah!" She gained control of the motorbike and drove faster than she ever had before.

"Give me the briefcase, human, and you shall live," Starscream hissed as he continued to fire at her knowing that if he hit her the contents of the case would burn.

"Over my dead body!" She yelled back over the wind and the blasting of the cement road.

"Oh," Starscream hissed, "So unwise!" Instead of fear Tanner felt cocky and proud that she was fighting this horrible evil.

_Just like Dad did…_

"Well I'm not the smartest out there!" She countered back and smiled despite having killing machines after her.

"Then you shall die!"

"Give it your best shot," she shouted back. Starscream let out a sound of anger, frustration and annoyance then shot the road in front of Tanner.

"Oh shit!" Tanner hit the brakes and fell off the bike, holding the briefcase close as the cement pulled her skin off and cut her back, destroying her clothes.

Starscream transformed into his primary form and stopped Tanner where she skidded and smiled. Tanner almost retched as she smelled the gasoline scent that coated him.

"Where's all that spunk now?" He laughed. Tanner felt rage build up in her stomach and she spat onto Starscream's face, spitting right in his eye. "You worm! You scum! You dead worm!" Starscream screeched as he tried to clear the saliva from his eye. He pointed a gun in her face- well her body, it was way too big for just her face- and gave a smile.

"Starscream!" Another voice just as deep and metallic as the Decepticons voice sounded but Tanner recognized this voice. "Pick on someone your own size!"

_"Sergeant! Roll out!" _It was the voice from the Skype, her dad's best friend. Who?

Tanner and Starscream both looked behind them to see a machine like the Decepticons but this one looked heroic and held valor in his eyes. Tanner's lips turned into a smile as she recognized him from the photos Tanner looked at- without her father knowing of course.

"Ironhide," Starscream hissed and stood up leaving Tanner alone. It was Ironhide, the weapon's specialist for the Autobots. "You're a little too late, Hawke is already dead," Starscream crackled. Ironhide looked at the ground sadly as his eyes blazed.

"Soon so will you." Without another word Ironhide began shooting Starscream. Starscream was no match for Ironhide and he transformed into his alt-form.

"We will meet again soon, Tanner, but next time I will get that briefcase," Starscream vowed then flew away. Tanner stood up and stared at her dad's best friend.

"Hurry, Tanner, he will be back, get in!" Then Ironhide transformed into a GMC Topkick… Her dad's truck. Tanner wondered what happened to it.

The Decepticons let out a horrid bellow and with that Tanner jumped inside the truck and it drove away.

Tanner looked behind her at the flaming pile of wood that was once her beloved home then she looked down at her scrapes and bruises that seemed to be everywhere.

"Where are we going?" She asked timidly.

"To the base where we can protect that briefcase and keep you safe. I'm Ironhide your father's guardian. Well, his old guardian. And you are Tanner Hawke his only child, fourteen years of age, am I correct?" Tanner said yes as a dozen question rose in her mind.

"What's in the case? Why weren't you protecting my dad? Pretty crappy guardian if you ask me," Tanner huffed crossing her arms feeling the aftershock of her ordeal.

"We shall discuss this at the base where we cannot be followed or listened to," Ironhide answered and Tanner looked off into space as tears rolled off her cheek and onto the seat. "Get some sleep, young Hawke, you'll need it." And with that Tanner slept with her parent's death and the Decepticons ruling her dreams.

"It's my fault." Tanner awoke to the deep, gravelly voice of Ironhide, her father's old guardian. Tanner found herself on a park bench with two Autobots beside her. Curious, she kept her eyes closed and listened.

"It was not your fault, Ironhide, you did what you could," the other Autobot assured. This Autobot's voice was confident and sure, like a leader's.

"I could have stayed with him!"

"You thought you could lure the Decepticons away and you did for about four years! Because of you Hawke had four years of peace with his family," the Autobot responded. Tanner could hear the creaking of metal as Ironhide looked away.

"And now he's gone," Ironhide paused taking a deep breath. "He was my responsibility! My sole responsibility was to keep him breathing, him and his family and now they're all dead but his precious daughter."

"If it weren't for you Tanner would be dead too and they would have the briefcase."

"You don't understand!" Ironhide roared then gave a big, defeated sigh. "He was my friend; we spilled sweat, blood and metal together, I've saved him so many times and he saved me just as many times. He was my **best **friend, nothing will ever change that and I shall mourn his passing every day and take on the responsibility of protecting his daughter until the end."

"The end of what?" The Autobot asked, "The end of this war or the end of your life?" There was an uncomfortable pause as Ironhide pondered the question. Then he looked at Tanner with such an intensity, such emotion, that Tanner felt it burn through her clothes.

"Till the end of time."


	2. Meeting The Gang

**Hey thanks again for reading, this one's a short chapter but a necessary one. As always leave a comment or criticism and enjoy! And as the Team Canada vs Team USA game is on as I write I have to say; Go Canada Go! ;)**

**HockeyKid6622**

"Tanner, awake." Tanner opened her eyes; she had drifted off and was now staring at a star filled sky. Her dad use to take her out stargazing and taught her all the constellations and the stories behind them. A wave of depression hit her as she remembered the nightmare she had awakened to.

"Tanner, awake," Ironhide said gently and carefully as if he was petting a newborn kitten, touched her cheek. His finger felt exactly what Tanner had expected; it was cold and hard but again was nothing like she imagined; she could feel the warrior within the steel body and could feel his pain and loss. Tanner opened her eyes and sat up.

"What is it?" She asked noticing that more Autobots had arrived. She looked down at her hand, where she had handcuffed the briefcase to her wrists, to ensure that nothing had happened while she was resting.

"We have much to discuss," Ironhide answered as he stood up and looked around. "Tanner, these are my comrades; you might know them through your father's studies." Tanner thoroughly examined each Autobot and placed them to the names and pictures her father had made.

She stood up and walked to the closest Autobot; a short primary form, his alt-form was a Pontiac Solstice GXP. He looked tough and as cool as a cat as he held his head high and wore a smug, cool expression. Tanner recognized him immediately.

"Jazz, first lieutenant, from Sergeant Hawke's notes you are a lover of hip-hop and fearless." Jazz gave Tanner a smile and nodded.

"Smart little bitch, isn't she?" He asked with a smile as he sat down on top of a car.

Tanner moved on to the next one; a Hummer H2, or better known as an ambulance. He stood around eight meters tall and was colored in yellow and red paint. His face was one that held a deep intuition, as if knowing if one was sick or injured.

"Ratchet, medical officer. Notes say you're one against violence but will follow your leader's will until the end. Amazing sense of smell and the best medical officer in the galaxy." Ratchet too gave a smile.

"You will want to cover those wounds up before they get infected; human diseases are the worst of all the worlds we have seen. Here," Ratchet threw some gauze at Tanner.

Tanner moved onto the next Autobot which stood about sixteen feet tall and was colored in a yellow and black paint. His alt-form was a Chevrolet Camaro with black racing strips down his hood. His face was one of humour and interest; he was interested in Tanner and her way of life while his eyes were filled with caution as they darted into the darkest shadows as if anticipating the Decepticons arrival. He had a built-in helmet that resembled the face of a bee. Tanner smiled; this was the easiest one.

"Bumblebee, the rookie of the Autobots. You are cautious but very brave and would do anything to defend those around you. You are mostly used as a scout and therefore very curious about the world around you and their customs. You speak through the radio as you were injured in a fight."

Bumblebee began applauding as, "You're wonderful!" sounded through the speakers.

Tanner gave a pause as she approached the next Autobot. He stood at twenty-six feet tall and big with the metal muscles that covered his body. His alt-form was the GMC Topkick.

"Ironhide, you are third command of the Autobots and is one of your leader's oldest friends. You have seen many battles and you are appointed as the weapon specialist. Despite being through all those battles and being one of the oldest you are one of the strongest Autobots; only your leader, Sentinel Prime and Jet Fire can best you." Tanner paused and swallowed hard, the notes were so much more personal than the others.

"You are the guardian of the late Sergeant Kevin Hawke and his notes say you are the most courageous soldiers he's ever seen. You are brave and will never back down from a fight, even if it might cost your life. You are stubborn, sure and bossy and stupid!" Tanner smiled, she could feel her father's love for this robot through his notes and she knew that Ironhide also felt the love. "You are unafraid of anything but you are terrified of losing those close to you. You are loyal and would never betray your friends. Never. You have a sense of humour but you are mature enough to know when a joke is needed. You are never hesitant to lead the way or to show strength. You were my father's best friend and he would've done anything and would do everything for you." Tears slid from Tanner's face as lonesome hit her like a brick wall. She looked up at Ironhide and saw through his eyes the pain Hawke's passing had brought him.

"Your father was one of the greatest warriors I have had the pleasure of meeting, I am completely honoured to have fought by his side and have the responsibility to be his guardian. He was my best friend as well and his death will never go on unnoticed for we will all remember him with each passing day. Tanner, he loved you very much and was so proud of you and out of both honour and duty I shall now be your guardian as I once was his. I will watch over you as he had and will protect you till the end of time," Ironhide vowed and gave her a charming grin.

"I don't know," Tanner sighed with a smile, "there's only way you can watch over me like he did and that's by answering this question; what will you do if I ever bring a boy home?"

Ironhide's arms immediately transformed into two big, startling guns that hummed as Ironhide hissed, "You feeling lucky punk?" Tanner threw her head back and laughed.

"You passed, that's exactly what my dad would do if he could!" Tanner exclaimed wiping a tear from her eye. It felt good to laugh again. Ironhide gave her a wink as she walked to the last Autobot.

He stood at thirty-five feet tall making Jazz look like a small child and making Tanner look like a toy. His alt-form was a Peterbilt 379 cab painted in blue and red, red flames on a blue body. His face was one that held much wisdom, kindness and leadership. He had ear finials at the top of his head and had a retractable face plate that revealed his mouth. His eyes were kind and wise.

Tanner felt shaken at his presence; she knew who he was of course but in her father's many journals he always seemed at awe in the presence of this particular Autobot and always seemed honoured beyond any extent. She too felt honoured and in awe.

"You are the leader of the Autobots, a great descendant of the Cybertronians original leaders. You are kind, wise and righteous. You believe in justice as much as you believe in night and day. You are brave, powerful and compassionate, you always try to better the world around you and believe that every creature has the same rights and you believe that it is your job to protect every creature."

"That is correct," the Autobot said his voice was deep but not gravelly like Ironhide's, it was calming and reassuring. It was music to the ears. "But you have not said my name."

"Everyone who hears your name shall cower in fear or sing in praise, your name bring courage to the weak hearted, making the weak strong and cowards brave. You are the idol of many and many wish to be you or at least see you.

"You are Optimus Prime."


	3. Stirring the Pot

** Hey everyone, thanks again for reading. I'm sorry this took so long but life happened. Special thanks to Ruby650 for put this as one of your favorites, at least I know someone's reading this! At the present time I cannot say when my next update will be but I will try to make it as soon as possible. As usual comment and criticism is encouraged. This chapter is kinda slow but it sets everything up so I hope you enjoy and as one last comment; congrats to Sweden for the gold in the World Juniors you guys deserved it! **

** Thanks, HockeyKid6622 **

Tanner looked over the Autobots as her hand touched the briefcase as thoughts filled her head.

"What are we doing here?" She finally asked looking at the Autobots waiting for an answer. "Dad said we were supposed to go to the base."

"I wanted you to meet the rest of the gang before that happened," Ironhide explained crouching down to make it easier for Tanner to look into his eyes.

"Why?" Tanner asked; she was no fool there was an alternative motive behind his explanation. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"The Decepticons are on their way to retrieve that briefcase so they could've set a trap for us at the base," Ratchet explained. "This way you know what you're getting into."

"What's in the briefcase, what's so much that my dad sacrificed his life for?" Tanner asked feeling a painful pang on her heart as she looked down at the gravel. No more Daddy and no more Mommy but now was not the time to mourn, not in front of these warriors. She sucked in a breath and put on a brave face and turned to Ironhide expecting an answer.

"Information," Optimus Prime answered after a moment as if preparing himself for the words.

"Information?" Tanner leaned back on one foot and crossed her arms doubtful.

"Tanner, you know a lot about us correct?" Tanner nodded to Optimus Prime's question. "You know about the War of Cybertron and the Rise of the Decepticons and the Fall of the Autobots?" Again Tanner nodded.

"Before the war, before the Decepticons and before the fall of the Autobots we were a peaceful, powerful nation but with every decision our leaders made someone etched them in stone, to remember our past," Optimus paused as Tanner sorted the information in her mind.

"So someone wrote everything down? Like a court stenographer, kinda?" She asked to see if she really did understand. Optimus nodded.

"He was my mentor before I became Optimus Prime and his name was Alpha Trion and he was in charge of the Archives, the history of Cybertron. In the Archives he wrote down everything, our past, the present and sometimes the future. He recorded everything, including our greatest secrets, secrets that could destroy us and end the war."

"Why? Didn't Alpha Trion know that the Decepticons could steal the Archives and steal these secrets?" Tanner asked wondering how Alpha Trion could risk something this big.

"Yes he did but he kept the Archives close to him in a locked safe, apparently the safe was lost in space," Optimus said after inspecting the briefcase, "or no one would be able to open it except Alpha Trion himself." Optimus kneeled and inspected the briefcase more thoroughly. "The only way to end the risk of the Decepticons learning our secrets we must destroy the Archives."

"Whoa, hold on," Tanner interrupted waving her arms in the air," if the Archives hold everything, basically, won't it hold the secrets of the Decepticons?" All eyes turned to Optimus; they have never thought about that.

"Yes, I guess it would."

"Then why destroy such an asset? Get someone to read the Archives and make a new Alpha Trion, a new keeper of the Archives –"

"No," Optimus Prime interrupted his voice was firm, "No Autobot will read the Archives."

"Why?" Tanner couldn't help but ask.

"Alpha Trion once had an apprentice in case anything happened to Alpha Trion. This apprentice read most of the pages and became corrupted and turned against us…"

"Soundbarrier," Ironhide whispered in wonder, "that's why he knows so much and why Megatron holds him so close." Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

"Precisely, we will not risk that again, not even I shall read the Archives." The Autobots turned away; respecting their leader's word but Tanner couldn't help but shake her head, being a daughter of a soldier she knew that some risks had to be taken.

"What if a human read it?" She asked taking a step forward raising her face to the giant Autobot. "A human who you can trust, who is on our side like… Me." Optimus Prime titled his head in thought and opened his mouth to speak but Ironhide wouldn't allow him to speak.

"No! No way! Your father begged me to never let you read the Archives, saying it was a curse, nothing more. He said to never let you read them, it would make your life incredibly dangerous as Decepticons tried to get information out of you," Ironhide ranted determined to keep his old guardian's last wishes made. "No, as your guardian defiantly not." Ironhide crossed his arms shaking his head.

"I agree with Ironhide," Ratchet put in, "your father's wishes should be followed, not disobeyed. We are not at a do-or-die situation right now not one to risk a young human's life, a child's life!"

"No, she has a good idea," Bumblebee disagreed his speech slow as he scanned the radio to speak his thoughts. "We are in war, all actions must be considered, and some executed."

"No," Ironhide shook his head and stepped in front of Bumblebee. "No, as long as I'm her guardian, no."

"Come on, I can do it!" Tanner injected as she stood by Bumblebee. "BB's right, this is war!" Then everyone began arguing, yelling over each other except the great Prime who watched them shaking his head thoughtfully.

"Enough," Optimus declared his deep, distinguished voice halting their argument. "Tanner, I knew your father well and his wishes shall and will be respected."

"Then how come he read it? I can exceed your expectations, why did my dad?" Tanner asked, she couldn't help but sound whiny but why couldn't she? She was more mature than some high school kids and she knew she could handle the Autobot's expectations and handle the pressure and dangers. She just needed them to believe.

"He read it because he discovered it and didn't know the truth," Optimus explained. "He learned about us after he read the Archives, then he summoned us and shared everything with us. If it weren't for your father, we would have never been here." Optimus gave her a look, one that wasn't threatening but one that made you shut your mouth and stand down; this is exactly what Tanner did and took her place between Ironhide and Bumblebee.

"What do we do now, Optimus?" Jazz asked after his unusual silence. "Destroy the Archives?"

"No," Tanner answered and stepped forward ignoring the looks of shock the others gave her; she was putting herself in a place of authority, Optimus Prime's authority but Optimus just smiled and watched Tanner with genuine interest; he wanted to know what she was made of.

"Dad told me to go to the base; he said that they would know what to do," she explained looking them each in the eye. "And Ratchet you yourself even said that we were going to the base." She paused and gave Optimus a little smile as she realized that she had just answered his question. "If that's okay with you, Optimus." Optimus let out an amused smile and nodded.

"Tanner is right, we promised Sergeant Hawke that we would inform the base of the current situation and we must keep our ties with the humans strong," Optimus declared with a nod. "Jazz, anything to add?"

"Decepticons will go after the Archives, we must protect them at all costs and they could've set a trap at the base so eyes opened." He looked each Autobot in the eye to make sure they understood and they did. "And Tanner, they'll want you too so watch your back and stay with Ironhide or one of us understand?" Tanner gave a nod as her jaw clenched at the thought that she needed protection.

"Understood." Jazz stepped back as Optimus stepped forward again, all eyes on him awaiting orders.

"Autobots, eyes open and guns ready. Autobots; rollout!" Then they all transformed into their alt-forms and zoomed off except Ironhide and Bumblebee. Ironhide; waiting for Tanner to jump in and Bumblebee taking the back.

"Do you think there'll be a battle?" Tanner asked her mind running over the images of fire, death and destruction. "And tell me the truth." She hated when people lied to her; She was a girl and they had built in lie detectors. Tanner could hear the engine groan as Ironhide let out a sigh and thought.

"I sense the Decepticons are ready to mobilize, so yes I think there'll be a fight. A big one." And that settled it as Tanner fell into an uncomfortable silence, awaiting and trying to mentally and physically prepare herself for the possible battle ahead.

"A big one"….

"Soundbarrier," Starscream hissed as he joined Soundbarrier at his side.

"Long live, Megatron!" Soundbarrier declared raising a fist to the air then he turned his venomous glare to Starscream, "Do you have the child?"

"No, the Autobots are protecting her and…" Starscream paused. "She has the Archives." Soundbarrier turned to Starscream with hate in his eyes.

"You failed me for the last time, Starscream!" Soundbarrier hit Starscream with a metal fist. Starscream flew back as pieces of metal flew off his face. "Find the girl, get the Archives and kill those Autobots!" Soundbarrier stood tall and smiled. "Master Megatron will be pleased."

"Is it true?" Starscream asked hesitantly, "have you read the Archives?" Soundbarrier gave him a look as his mouth turned into a cruel smile.

"Not all of it I was stopped by my weak, old master Alpha Trion but I read some," he let out an evil smile as his eyes turned to pure longing and he held his hand in the air as if reaching the Archives. "And I want to read more." He blinked and broke out of his trance. "With this information we can find an artifact to rebuild Cybertron and remake Megaton's grand army! We shall destroy the Autobots and rid the universe of this disgusting planet! Then Megatron shall raise his hands in the air in victory with me at his side." His voice ended in a growl as Starscream rolled his eyes.

"And me beside you," he added. Soundbarrier let out a laugh.


End file.
